Talk:Yasuo/@comment-26203093-20160919062024/@comment-4091261-20160920141430
Well you can surely weaken it down a bunch of notches, but then it would not even be fun to play with if it was simplified to the degree of old school . That said, I actually do feel that a bar is good for the since it can be made mechanically equivalent to your balancing requirements. For example the of the determines the variable size. The fact that it completely diminishes upon losing all accounts for its limited blocks and duration. Even the cooldown could be dropped to at least standard for high cooldown abilities. I mean 26 seconds at rank 1 and 18 at the final rank, any limitation can bring the cooldown at that rate. His cooldowns could then be cut 4 seconds on all ranks with no issue. ---- Now, if you really want to balance it to a way that he can cast it at a 5 second cooldown. One way would be to put a on it first--that's mandatory at this point--then make it a three ammo system where the recharging cooldown is a solid 20 seconds, but the static cooldown for casting multiple times decreases to 5 seconds at the final rank. It would also most likely need to deal damage since it needs a large incentive to be used. Whether it uses or ratios is up to you, but I know it should be physical damage to prevent him from going full like the old school . To top it all off, the cast time would be nonexistent as well as the ability to use it during dashes to truly make it clutch. With a solid 20 second cooldown on the ability, the consistency of use would drop from once every 5 seconds to once every 11 seconds, as is spamming it, if he ever chose to go full CDR. A range of 1/11 to 1/5 frequency is fair. Any more would be extremely frustrating to play against because having it on a 5 second recast cooldown is already frustrating for many champions. That said, I'd imagine it would be fairly clunky for since his other cooldowns are much lower. It also would still be very annoying for players to play against. However, all in all, it would be passable. It could be made less clunky if there was an implementation with to maybe increase width and damage, but it would make no logical sense to do so. ---- So in the end I find it a divide between an offensive iteration or a defensive iteration of . He could go offensive and do something like shooting a wind wave that I would personally call, "Gale Force," on an ammo system. On the other hand, it could stay defensive and have something like a bar as a limiter and the flow as a bonus while being functionally identical. I'm focused mainly on making it fun to play against rather than less frustration so that is why I am for a bar. However, a more offensive iteration may be valuable for a champion who is shows all the signs of capping .